


Love Is Victory

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Another tmnt double rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Love Is Victory

so can i

Leo was sitting in his room, looking through a sex magazine , jerking off his prick, trying to keep his moans at bay, panting, but still not finding the releif he needs.

Kathryn was sitting in the living room, reading a book and petting Winch at her side. Groaning of bordeom.

(do a list of turn ons and turn offs  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Everything is pretty much a turn on except for hypnosis yaoi and yuri

Clara was in her apartment about to call Leo asking him if he wanted to come over. 

Raph wanted Kitty so bad as he liked to call her. He couldn’t take it anymore. He stormed out of his room and grabbed her.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

intresting heres mine: Turn ons: neck bitting,dirty talk, bondange,sex talk in public,him being jealous,being called 'whore, bitch, slut' during sex, nipple play, roleplaying, sex in public or in a place with friends and family, him telling her what what to, sex toys Turn Offs: fisting too hairy being tickled

Kathryn squeaked "Raph? What the hell?! Put me down!" She started swinging and kicking her arms like a child would.

Leo smirked at his phone call and said that he was gonna be there soon. He grabbed his 'pleasure' bag and started going over to her house  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara was so excited that Leo was coming over not knowing that he was on his mating season at all.

Raph shook his head no and brought her to his room and laid her down on his bed as he tied her wrists and ankles to his bed.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn looked at her arms and feet tied and bit her lip a little "Raph whats going on?"

Leo was hopping from roof to roof and when he got to her house he knocked on the door  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara smiled and opened her door letting him inside as she hugged him tightly to her.

”Oh you’ll see pretty soon baby. Right now I want to ravish you and you’re gonna help me with something.”

 

AliceWantsaKiss

Leo smirked and hugged her, grabbing her ass playfully "I never noticed how round and big your ass is, can't wait to play with it."

For once, the girl was in shock. Kathryn bit her lip in a weird sexual way, "Yes sir." was her only reply.  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped blushing beet red as she said, “L-Leo wh-what’re you doing?!” 

Raph smashed his lips to hers while roughly groping her breasts in his three fingered hands.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear "I'm gonna enjoy having fun with my little girl." He said kissing and sucking on her neck, leading her to the couch.

Kathryn moaned into his mouth and kissed him deeper while arching her back, enjoying the pain  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara started to moan and mewl softly as she didn’t know what was going on or what he meant by that.

Raph then roughly bit and sucked on her neck leaving and making hickeys on her marking her as his mate.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo pushed her on the couch and kissed her passionately while he was massaging her womanhood through her jeans

Kathryn gasped and moaned at the thrilling sensation of this new Raph.  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara arched her back as she whimpered and she drowned in pure bliss. She had a crush on Leo for awhile now.

Raph then went across her shoulders roughly biting sucking and nipping there too on her skin making more hickeys.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo smirked and started to slowly pull down her shirt and on her left breast, he left a hickey, over her heart, smirking at her wimpering form.

Kathryn moaned loudly arching her pelvis into his legs, trying to get some friction.  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Leo please!” Clara said as she her cheeks flushed pink. He now found out she didn’t wear bras.

Raph grinded his hips into hers while he roughly sucked on a nipple making it harden as he pinched the other one.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo smirked and ripped her shirt off, enjoying the view "Please what princess?" He said, teasing her nipple.

"Oh fuck, Raph!" She cried, face turning a bright red, sweating slightly.  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Please don’t stop! I want you so badly! I love you! I need you!” Clara moaned and begged wantonly.

Raph abandoned that nipple to now suck and bite and nibble on the other nipple tweaking the one he just got through with.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo started to stroke his dick and smirked "You want me princess? Then suck me." He said pulling down his belt and freeing his 8 inch cock.

Kathryn screamed at the pleasure "Raph please! Fuck me daddy!"  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded and took his shaft into her mouth as she started to suck it deeply.

Raph nodded as he got his length out of its slit and he rammed himself into her growling.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn screamed as he rammed into her and kissed him passionately

Leo arched his head back and gave a low moan "God your a great cock sucker."  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara started to deep throat him bobbing her head up and down.

Raph churred into the kiss kissing her back roughly as he slammed into her harder.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo growled possesively and placed his hands on her head "Fuck yeah you dirty bitch"

Kathryn moaned loudly into his mouth and ached her back

Clara sucked on him harder and deeper so hard she wanted to get him to cum into her mouth.

Raph slipped his tongue into her mouth French kissing her while he thrusted rougher faster and deeper into her.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn fought for domincance over tounges and started to breathe harder, getting close

Leo was so close he had to face fuck her and grunted with each thrust, then finally, with once final thrust, blowing his seed into her mouth  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara swallowed all of his seeds down her throat.

Raph wrestled with her tongue sucking on hers as he grinded his hips into hers.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn screamed in his mouth as she came hard

Leo pulled out and panted looking down lovingly at her  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"Leo I love you!!!" Clara confessed to him again hoping to hear those words back.

Raph then reached his climax coming and orgasming into her hard.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo picked her up and kissed her passionately "I love you too Clara"

Kathryn screamed "I love you!" When his seed spilled into her

(can we do post mating season aswell?  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"Leo please make love to me!" Clara moaned into his lips as she started to orgasm.

"I love you too sweetheart!" Raph said pulling out of her panting as he collapsed beside her.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn was panting and shaking slightly

Leo took off her pants and underwear and thrust slowly into her  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara arched her back and she gripped his shoulders moaning.

Raph untied her and pulled her into his arms as he nuzzled her neck.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled

Leo looked at his face as he thrusted into her  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara stared back up at him and scratched his shoulders mewling.

Raph nipped and sucked on her earlobe groping her butt cheeks.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn giggled and kissed his cheek.

Leo kissed her and started going deeper and faster  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara kissed him back shuddering in delight whimpering.

Raph sucked on her ear nipping it as he rubbed her butt cheeks.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn mewled and bit her lip

Leo looked into her eyes and went faster  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara bit his lip as she moaned and groaned.

Raph slapped her butt cheeks leaving his red handprint on them.

Leo sucked on her neck and went faster and harder.

Kathryn moaned softly "Mmm Daddy"  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara let out a few squeaks and moans arching her back.

Raph smirked as he then stopped what he was doing and he kissed her lips softly.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn kissed back happily

Leo looked at her and moaned, squeezing and sucking on her breast  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara mewled as she grinded her hips against his.

Raph deepened the kiss as he rubbed her hips.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn moaned and started to stroke his dick

Leo moaned and pinned her to the couch, fucking her senceless.

(Do you wanna do a pregnancy one as well or no?  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
After this one sure!

Clara wrapped her legs around his waist mewling loudly screaming his name.

Raph then groaned and grunted as he blushed as red as his mask on his face.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

"Fuck baby! I'm close!" He said going faster and harder

Kathryn giggled innocently and stroked slower and while cupping his balls  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara reached her peak and came and climaxed all over him moaning.

Raph growled and moaned as he wanted her to give him a blowjob.  
4 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Brb in a half hour  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

ok  
Leo screamed and came with her

Kathryn got down on her knees and slowly started to take him, all into her mouth  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Back 

Clara moaned and mewled as she gripped his shoulders again.

Raph grunted as he held her head in his hands growling.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn smirked and deep throated him moaning

Leo started panting and taking deep breaths  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned panting heavily as she felt him still inside her.

Raph moaned and groaned loudly shouting her name as he arched his back.  
4 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo kissed her passionately and slowly pulled out

Kathryn went faster, craving his cum  
4 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned and kissed him back.  
”I want you to spank me Leo! I’ve been a bad girl,” she cooed to him.

Raph then reached his high and climaxed heavily into her mouth grunting.

Leo smirked and kissed her hard and spanked her.

Kathryn moaned and started drinking it all.  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara squeaked moaned and gasped as she wiggled her butt in his face.

Raph pulled his shaft out of her mouth and he panted heavily looking at her.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn smirked and wiped the ramaning semen from her lips. "You liked it daddy?"

Leo grunted softly and spanked her harder, "God i have such a naughty girl"  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Yes you do ahh Leo please!” Clara squeaked again and mewled loudly.

Raph smirked and nodded at her then kissed her lips passionately. He rammed into her hard.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn moaned and kissed back

"Please what little girl?" Leo asked, smirking at her  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Pl-please don’t stop! God you’re so hot and sexy Leo!” Clara whimpered.

Raph increased his speed and his pace as he thrusted deeper and faster into her.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn started panting, getting close to squirting/

Leo smirked and pounded into her from behind, spanking her hard with each thrust  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure loudly as she arched her back.

”Baby don’t climax yet. We only just started this!” Raph cooed as he pounded roughly into her.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn moaned and bith her lip, nodding, holding back her climax

Leo bit her neck and pounded more "Good little slut!"  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned again as she gripped his sheets and shuddered in delight.

Raph reached her g spot pounding into her as his hips slapped against hers.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

"Daddy! Please! I'm gonna cum!"

Leo went harder, "I wonder how'd you look pregnant with my kids, i'd still fuck you"  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Leo please! B-but what if I don’t want kids just yet?!” Clara mewled out.

Raph reached his peak and orgasmed heavily into her his seeds bursting into her womb.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo whispered in her ear "Then we'll wait for my precious babygirl" He said hitting her g-spot

Kathryn screamed and squirted hard  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara shouted his name one last time before climaxing on his length.

Raph groaned as their juices collided with each other as he pulled out panting.

 

AliceWantsaKiss

Leo came with her kissing her deeply.

Kathryn took deep breaths "Holy shit...."  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Raph laid down next to her pulling her into his arms.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo pulled away and smiled "I love you"

Kathryn layed on his chest, enjoying his company.  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara said I love you too to him cuddled against him and fell asleep.

Raph nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent as he drifted off to sleep.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

*Time skip?*  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Yeah  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

*3 months later*

Kathryn was walking to the turtle lair, with some new pizza when she started to feel really nauseous.

Leo was at home watching tv  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara was now living in the lair with Leo and his room was now their room.

Raph was in the dojo sparring and training kickboxing and punching a punching dummy.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn ran into the bathroom and started throwing up.

Leo smiled and held his girlfriend close  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nuzzled his neck as she kissed his plastron.

Raph sensed something was wrong so he went to the bathroom door knocking on it.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn groaned when she heard a knock and threw up again.

Leo chuckled and smiled "How are you beautiful?"  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara blushed from that and stuttered a fine you?

Raph opened the door and held her hair rubbing her back.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn flushed the toilet and groaned "Kill me, end this..."

Leo chcukled and pushed her hair behind her ear "Better now that i have you."  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara cuddled against him as she kissed his lips.

Raph sighed. He picked her up bridal style and took her to his room to rest.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo kissed her back.

Kathryn started shivering. "It must be a cold."

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss deepening it.

"No sweetheart you're pregnant," Raph said to her.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

"How do you know?" She said

Leo moaned and held her close.  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara wanted him to do stuff to her.

”Because I’ve seen these signs before in women,” Raph said.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

"What women?"

Leo started to massage her through her pants  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara let out some more moans and mewls this time.

”When I’ve rescued women from thugs and thieves.”  
3 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Brb gonna eat dinner  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

"Sure..."

Leo smirked "You dirty girl..."  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara blushed at that and rubbed his crotch.

”It’s true baby why you don’t believe me?” Raph asked upset.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo moaned and sucked on her neck

"I do i just cant believe it."  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara whimpered softly as she arched her back.

Raph nodded and held her closer to him.  
3 months ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo smirked and pulled off her shirt.

"What are we gonna do?"  
3 months ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara gasped when he did that. She always went braless.

”Well what do you wanna do? Abort the baby or keep it?”  
3 months ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hello?  
2 days ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

"I....I don't know... I'm too young to be a mom, but, I always wanted a kid...and how could I support it?"

Leo growled and attacked her nipple, while massaging the other one.  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned holding his head closer to her chest arching her back.

Raph sighed and nodded. He hugged her tightly against him and he said, “I want the kid.”

Leo bit on her nipple and moved his other hand down to massage her clit.

"How are we gonna support it?"  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara arched her back again and she now whimpered softly.

”We actually have jobs. We forgot to tell you sweetheart. Sorry about that.”  
3 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

"Turtles can have jobs? Now I believe everything."

Leo smirked and pulled back. What do you want baby?"  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“I-I want you leo! Please don’t make me beg!” Clara moaned as she blushed.

Raph nodded and told her about Donnie’s invention that could turn them into humans.  
3 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo smirked "Only cause I love you." He kissed her passionatly and started preping her.

"Ah ok, makes more sence."  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss as she began to kiss him passionately back.

Raph nodded and he reassured her that everything was gonna be ok.  
3 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

"Well...If you say so..." She said passivly.

Leo started off slow and sensual  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Leo please enter me already!” Clara sighed and frowned.

Raph then asked her what she wanted to do now for today.  
3 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo smirked and smacked her ass. 'If you stay patient."

She shrugged "I do know, you?"  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara squeaked and yelled as she nodded and she blushed beet red.

Raph thought for a second and smirked saying, “wanna have sex baby?”  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

She blushed and giggled "I suppose. You have been good to me so I shall reward you."

Leo smirked and entered another finger in her.  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Leo god please! I-I can’t take it anymore!” Clara said moaning softly.

Raph smirked and picked her up taking her to his room and laid her down on his bed.  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo smirked "One more finger baby."

Kathryn squealed and giggled  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara pouted sighed and then nodded as she mewled loudly.

Raph kissed her lips passionately and he groped her breasts.  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo smirked and shoved in his third finger fast and hard.

Kathryn moaned as now her brest were more sensetive.

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara shivered and shuddered in delight as she screamed out his name.

Raph made hickeys on her neck nibbling and nipping her skin everywhere.  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo smirked "Good girl."

Kathryn smiled and moaned enjoying his hands all over her body  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara blushed and waited impatiently.

Raph went down to suck hickeys all across her shoulders.  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo pulled out his fingeres and placed them in her mouth.

She giggled "Someone is teritortial today."  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara whimpered as she sucked on his fingers and tasted herself.

Raph smirked nodding as he sucked on a nipple while he pinched the other one.  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn squeaked and arched her back

Leo lined himself up with her hole and slammed into her.  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara screamed out his name as she scratched his shoulders.

Raph made that nipple harden and he switched nipples now doing the other one.  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn started shaking with pleasure.

Leo smirked. "What a naughty little girl.  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders and she elicited some more moans.

Raph sucked her clit and he fingered her adding two fingers inside her folds.  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

"Fuck Raph Please!"

Leo kissed her and went faster.  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara mewled and she shuddered in pleasure and in lust.

Raph smirked as he rubbed and stroked along her inner walls.  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Kathryn made and loud porn star moan.

Leo smirked and massaged her brest  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara told him to go harder and faster into her.

Raph delved his tongue deep into her pussy and licked her lining.  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Leo smirked and jackhammered into her

"Just fuck me already!"  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara screamed out wantonly in ecstasy as she wrapped her legs around him.

Raph took everything outta her and rammed his dick into her roughly.

 

AliceWantsaKiss

"Oh fuck!" She screamed and moaned

Leo went in humanly fast inside her.  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned and whimpered slightly as she shivered.

Raph thrusted faster harder and deeper into her grunting.  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

"Oh fuck Raph" She screams as she hits her g-spot

Leo hits her g-spot multiaple times  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara reached her high and she climaxed heavily all over his pickle.

Raph grinded his hips against hers and skin slapped into skin as he groaned.  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

(Pickel? Lol)

She scream and came all over his dick

Leo moaned "I'm close baby"  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Yeah lol meaning shaft XD 

Clara now panted and breathed heavily as she moaned one final time.

Raph wasn’t even close to being done though. He continued to move into her deeper and rougher.  
2 hours ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he made her orgasm longer.

Leo bit her shoulder and came hard.  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara screamed in lust and in pleasure again.

Raph then reached his high and came heavily into her.  
1 hour ago

KeshaQueenAliceWantsaKiss

She moaned loudly again.

Leo panted and slowly pulled out of her.  
1 hour ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara was snuggling up against his side panting.

Raph slid out of her panting as he put his arms around her.


End file.
